A Wake's Dream
by Liliths-cursed-pen
Summary: Ciel receives a book called "The Picture of Dorian Grey" by Oscar Wilde from her Majesty while visiting her all week.
1. How It All Started

**A/N: **Hello all again, this time I written a well exciting tale for Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). I had in interest of the story of Oscar Wilde's tale of Dorian Grey since nobody else had written one for this manga. Lol Since I'm the writer for this fan fiction I decided to delay his 'demise' for one more year (Heh, Heh). Ciel is now fourteen years old and Sebastian is…well still Sebastian. As this story progresses it will kind of start off a little mundane…or not, then very dark. I will not hold back on the story…you have been fairly warned.

**Synopsis: **Ciel receives a book called "The Picture of Dorian Grey" by Oscar Wilde from her Majesty while visiting her all week. Her Majesty tells him of a little tale of a spirit that grants wishes and gives grave warnings to those who seek her in dreams. Later that evening at the Phantomhive town home, Ciel is reluctant to read such a vile book…but soon changes his mind for an unknown reason.

* * *

**A Wake's Dream**

**

* * *

**Late in the afternoon of June 21,1890; the butler all in black sat on top of the driver's seat firmly slapped the horses reins once against the railings; commanding the Spanish black stallions to pull the carriage away from Buckingham Palace.

Inside the confines of the carriage, young Earl Phantomhive restlessly gazed outside the window witnessing the sky turning to it's usual deep yellows, oranges, reds and then finally the purplish-blues signifying as it transitions into dusk.

He let out a long waited lowly sigh as he sank back into the royal blue cushioned seats as his butler drove back towards the townhouse in London.

After a long week of being summoned back and forth to Buckingham for this rare special arrangement; her majesty personally invited the young earl for luncheons. Ciel glanced over next to him a copy of Oscar Wilde's book of _"__The Picture of Dorian Grey"_

"_Why would her Majesty give me such a book?" He thought puzzlingly. "I've already heard about how it was received amongst the landed gentry. Not unpredicted, as it received dismal reviews to much of the author's dismay, many critics calling it over-use of hedonism and immorality." _as he thought to himself.

"_I know her Majesty, being the kind woman…thought to give this to… me? What was her reasoning?"_

"_Was she trying to insult my intelligence? Pensively he thought "No… that couldn't be it.." _

"_And why did her Majesty tell me of that strange fairy tale of a dream spirit that grants wishes and warnings? Was she implying something…?"_

"_Haa…she didn't leave me anymore information before I took my leave."_

His tone towards the book was of immediate disaffection, he glanced back at it once more, only to come to the conclusion not to read it. _"I have no such interest in reading this."_ He picked up the book, stared at it for a brief moment and then toss it aside carelessly.

The young earl ran his slender fingers through his dark bluish-grey hair as he slouched in annoyance, he was just tired…he was terribly glad the day was coming to a close. Looking up with his un-patched eye up towards the ceiling, he recalled the events that transpired before home.

* * *

_Trumpets blaring in the background as Ciel and his "flawless" butler stood at the entrance waiting to be announced by the Queen's doormen._

_"Your Majesty …Now arriving Earl Phantomhive, Ciel and his butler Mister Sebastian Michaelis."_

_A booming voice echoed before the now fourteen year old boy and manservant as the loud man announced from behind. The sound seem to travel all over the Palace, in fact quite nerve-wracking. Plus the noise made my ears wince in protest for him to stop._

_"I say! Her Majesty know who we are!…We've been coming all week! He muttered to himself quietly._

_The doorman motioned them to follow the head royal stewardess to be escorted towards the Queen's Royal Hall; where she sat with all of her royal subjects._

_The hall was long aligned with ferns and palm trees that complemented the red and gold carpet runner where a stunning light marbled floor shined underneath._

_On each side of the long hall; beautifully decorated high ceiling light colored marbled columns, giving the columns enough room to perfectly balanced space between them._

_Elegant chairs and paintings of royal family members from past generations aliened the right-side of the hall._

_On the left-side of hall; rows of grand windows shone outside giving the view of the Palace's uniformed gardens and trees in plain view._

_Upon arriving in front of two grand double French doors, two royal servants opened doors to the Royal Hall; where a small framed old woman seated on a high esteemed royal chair, with hands folded __on top of her lap; talked in hushed tones to her subjects._

_She was dressed in her usual black mourning attire, white and black roses perfectly aliened across her chest. Her white lace veil laid under a quaint golden crown. Her Majesty's popularity arose again during the Golden Jubilee, she was quiet comfortable in knowing her people still revered her._

_Before we could advance down the continuing red and gold carpet runner, we were stopped by her Majesty's Royal butler's Charles Grey. Charles Phipps, he on the other hand wasn't as wild like his companion that served as her personal bodyguards._

_Though… irritating, do I need to be frisked all the time…Really now? Ciel gritted his teeth in sheer annoyance, trying to force a wayward smile to his face. All the while the royal servant didn't seem to notice nor care, he hated me as much as I despised him._

_As suspected that man… the somewhat poised overly overwrought Charles Grey, he love to brandish his most prized possession in front of my face, 'his sword'…trying his best to intimidate me at every chance._

_The sickening pleasure he gets from mocking me with his vain tactics. "Hah, sorry Earl Grey your idiotic temps to coerce me are fallen on deaf and dumb ears." _

_I can see that my butler too isn't all to thrilled to be frisked either, but to the sight of it all…I was quite amused with his disconcerting look._

_"Alright you…little braat…I meant Earl C. Phantomhive and…bloody Monsterr… I meant…Mister S. Michaelis your both clear to proceed her Majesty." provoked Charles Grey his golden eyes seemingly cold._

_Both Ciel and Sebastian glanced at each other in unison, knowing too well that the Royal butler disliked them._

_Sebastian gleamed in amusement to his failed attempt of hiding his weak insults. He recalled last years incident at the Phantomhive Manor when Charles Grey last visited._

_Around the time of the murders at the manor in early spring, he barged into my kitchen, attacked my servants, almost ate the Phantomhive household out of house and home by is insatiable appetite, killed the not-so fresh "gentleman" from Germany that he was conspiring to blackmail my young lord and then effortlessly tried to kill me all the while with guest staying because of the continuous storm._

_I sensed that he didn't care for me nor my young master by his actions. In my conclusion; I know this man has a hidden vendetta against the Phantomhive family. He surly should understand, that making himself an ass and enemy in front of me is severely not the wisest choice to make. I would love nothing more bare my fist into that arrogant face._

_Charles Grey still wanted to 'off that little bastard' with joy; but to his digress, he couldn't be bothered right now he had other matters to attend too. Now, If that elusive butler of his wasn't in the way he would have taken his chance long ago._

_Charles stuck closely watching the two people he detested, watching like a hawk as they walked towards her Majesty's warm aura. He himself didn't understand why her Majesty needed that meddlesome brat all week._

_"What are you planning your Majesty? Why do you need to see him so urgently?"_

_She dismissed her two servants as they escorted the young boy and his butler. Her gracious Majesty, of high stature greeted the young earl and his distinguish butler with a wide friendly smile that creased her matronly face._

_"Ah, my little boy…Ciel Phantomhive…I've heard that you were ill when you returned from your last assignment. But I'm glad that you're here and well." She said as she stood up from her throne to hug the small framed boy._

_His butler just stared at his young master in amusement, Although he didn't like people touching him so freely, he didn't mind if was his beloved majesty touching him. He just shook his _head as _he half-smiled._

_Her Majesty turned attention to the handsome butler always standing besides his young master, no matter how many times she'd seen him…she couldn't help but to notice the mysterious aura about him. However her heart still belongs to her dear beloved late husband…Albert._

_"Ah,… and Mr. Michaelis!" she said with an widening smile. I must commend you on that quick rescue on the Dolton Orphanage fire three days ago. Saving those children in record time. Incredible!" She relayed praising him. "And for that, I also have a gift to present for your swift bravery." she said as she stared at stoic man with gratitude gleaming in her soft blue eyes._

_"Your Majesty? Please don't trouble yourself…it was nothing." He told her as placed his gloved hand over his heart as he bowed; without noticing the Queen placed a metal of honor around his masculine willowy neck._

_"..…" the man was silent, but slightly appreciated; he looked down to find the shinning piece of silver dangling below him, he frowned a little. He thought to himself that she should have given it to his young master, besides it was his doing… he just added the 'extra' help._

_He just quietly smiled at her majesty generosity, he's never gotten anything like this before it was a nice jester._

_His ruby-eyes shot over to the young master, he had an overly-proud smirk on his face,_

_"Tch, if only her majesty knew…if wasn't for me ordering him to save those orphans from burning alive. They would have all die by the hands of that miserly landlord of theirs." Ciel murmured to himself_

_During the late winter of this year, He worked on that case with Inspector Aberline reluctantly to capture the landlord red-handed._

_That woman was an uptight, vile human being, very smart cunning and powerful, I almost had trouble in dealing with her, until my butler 'convinced her'._

_Being naturally the prim suspect in human trafficking and blackmail. She sang like an canary to Sebastian as she…ugh **relayed **all the information that he needed. She also confessed by trying to murder her ex-husband Baron S. Dolton._

_The Baron threaten his ex-wife by having her arrested for racketeering his business in shipping exports company._

_Sebastian, Aberline and I tracked her down by the London docks escape to board a departing ship to New York._

_Mrs. Dolton hissed at us…manly at Sebastian, she'd gained his trust and he hers. She actually thought she had him wrapped around her decrepit fingers. We infiltrated the orphanage, I _posed as _a homeless boy and Sebastian a social worker dropping me off there._

_Ha ha silly stupid woman! I swear, that old hag getting weak in the knees when presented by an opening, such a fool. Lord Randall and his men finally came down to the harbor; swiftly arrested Mrs. Dolton escorting her to Scotland Yard, now she's awaiting trial._

_That man still doesn't like me meddling into the Yards affairs, if wasn't for me being her Majesty's watchdog he wouldn't have to worry about me. I still think he is a feeble old man who can't solve a case._

_"Ahem, excuse me your majesty…I implore your asking, but what was the reason for me being called to your presence?…yet again _

_"Well my dear little Ciel, I requested to see you again, Before I leave for my trip to Austria. I have something to give to you. I think you will find my next assignment quiet well deserved."_

_"Well…deserved… your Majesty what do you mean by that…"_

_"Be patience my dear boy, I have a tale to tell you…but not here. She smiled_


	2. Unattainable Dreams

A/N: Alrighty everyone this is the second chapter of A Wake's Dream...what I forgot to mention in the first chapter, besides the theme of **The picture of Dorian Grey**. That this is also another short story that I've written that is not fanfiction. I'm sorry but it's not available for reading yet...besides it been a while since I've found that one. Anyways this main character is here on a mission and as the story progresses it will get very weird in some places with a bit of dark humor. I did it this way because I wanted to stick to the surrealism of both stories.

* * *

**A Wake's Dream**

Chapter 2: Unattainable Dreams

* * *

Introduction…(_Someone is speaking_)

In a darken corner of his room… a mysterious figure stands watched over him...

The young solemn Earl Phantomhive sleeps, right next to his side is the infamous book **by Oscar Wilde**, an insatiable tale of a young striking man named **Dorian Grey**. Tales of un-fore told sins of humanity through the eyes of a Lord and a Painter; how they're obsessed over and manipulated the young man's world views.

Honestly, I liked the story…I know…I know. Oscar Wilde was beyond his time in writing style. As we all know later in the centuries his work would be greatly appreciated.

Remarkable enough, I didn't think her Majesty would pull this off without a cinch. I must return the favor next time I pay a well deserved visit. But now back to the young earl.

But before all of this happen, let me explain on how I came here…..

* * *

I, an celestial being of wisdom of the most wisest men, older than time itself; praises and curtsy for blessings before the almighty moon goddess Serene.

Goddess Serene sat high above her Ice and Ivory throne, gazed upon me with those interchangeable orbs of her's...no matter how many times I've seen her...her beauty never ceased to amaze me.

"Please, your Highness of grace, beauty and uttermost matronly wisdom. I beseech you let me enter into the world of the living once more. I've been summoned to grant a dear old friend a wish. And from my part I leave a gift of Aboron fruit from my world, pleasantly divine as well delicious." graciously smiled the immortal being.

Without saying one word, the Goddess smiles and quietly nods once in approval.

Under her Highness watchful gaze, 'she' grants the gate keeper of inter-dimensions to allow an ally of higher intellect to descend into the mortal world of Earth.

* * *

Stepping into the moonlit path of the foggy London night sky, a immortal being not of angelic nor demonic origin steadily watches.

"_Damn not quiet midnight yet have I've arrived too early?" Well while I'm here I might as well do a little sightseeing." I happily giggled to myself _

"_I can hear Big Ben in the distance. Heavens, the chiming…Ah so beautifully dark." I remember granting Augustus Pupin last wish before his final decent into madness and death." _She said as she lovingly stroke the face of the giant gothic clock tower. "_Ah I just wished he heed my warning_..."

I decided to push the memory back into my mind as I resumed onto my mission. Flying low in and around the desolate streets of upper London, searching for my targeted destination. I realized that someone or some_thing _fast approaching from the rear.

"How can this be? For crying out loud who ever it is in for a nasty treat. I do not like to be disturbed during a mission." I decided to fly a little hirer to get a better look.

A crimson reaper leaped from roof top to roof top followed by another in white loafers. They seemed to be searching for something. I hope whatever they find it doesn't hinder in reaching my intended task. However, the stiff one with the slicked back hair seems to be preoccupied with something, maybe he's observing those two…but why isn't he assisting them?

When suddenly out of nowhere one of them swiped at me. I swiftly dodged the attack by that crimson reaper's uh…what is that thing? A garden tool? Whatever it is, that damn thing almost clipped my "Golden Glory"

My Golden Glory's fluttered about in the chilly London breeze. "Heyy! What do you think your doing! Don't swing th-that THING at me!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were that demon we're searching for."

"A demon? Searching…? What! How can you mistaken me for one of those vile miscreants! Do you know who I am you imbecile!"

"Uh, no…who are you exactly?"

I face palmed myself... _Really this red-headed moron doesn't have a clue to who I am_? However, I turned my attention to the blonde that stood next to him.

"Hey you there! Blonde, come over here." pointing to his face..."Uh... ya talking to me?"

"Yes you...please come over here my dear." As the younger reaper waltzed right over to the immortal being, he stood there gawking at her like a cow does when chewing curd. "What is your name my dear boy?"

"Uh...Yes...My name is Ronald Knox..umm ma'am."

"Oh, well hello there Mister Ronald Knox, would you be a dear and explain to this..._rube_ who I am?"

"H-hey I'm not a rube! _ma'am _I do have a name...it's Grell Sutcliff. Huffed the redheaded reaper in rile. "Well Mister **Grill **Sutcliff...I am very well known in the department of reapers. You've have studied about me in reaper college have you not?" asked the immortal being.

"The name is **_Grell_**...not _Grill_! shouted the redheaded reaper in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry...Grelle"

"Tch" rolling his eyes "_anyway_"

The redheaded reaper stood there thinking for an moment...when nothing came to mind, he flashed out his reaper book. Skimming through it, he didn't find anything in particular. "Haa, here you moron...read under 'G' read index 'Gh-Go' section 5227, page 3." I said while pointing down to an marked page.

Grell grimaced and rolled his eyes as he lazily read the information out loud. "_Golden Glory's" thus a immortal being that harbor lustrous golden wings, shown with rank-age, that grant wishes and for tells grave warning to those who seek them, living in realms between another higher archery of space and time _. Name in latin _Loominous Dontas_.

"Ahh! Y-you are..."

Smiling I answered..."Yes that _is _me... I am Luna Donta...and if you can excuse me...I'm here on a special request for a dear friend."

* * *

Earlier before his bedtime about ten o'clock to be exact, I located my mark, Earl Ciel Phantomhive sat in his study glaring at the book lying on his mahogany desk. The look of disgust graced his face in a manner that did not suit his still adorable features.

_He reminds me of someone I once knew long…long ago and loved so dearly….oh! My…. I'm sorry for trailing off…*Ahem* let me continue with my narration_.

Watching him carefully, he struggled with the thought of reading the book her Majesty gave him…in utter frustration and curiosity, the boy slammed his fist in defeat. _Hmm… I wonder what made the young earl change his mind? __Interesting…._

Returning my watch over him as I yawned sheepishly, _a tall man all in black perhaps his father?…No that cannot be …his manservant_?

_R-r-right silly me_…his manservant entered the study; approached the young boy whispering into his ear and then assisting him to leave his study for bed.

But… ah wait, the manservant all in black stops suddenly turning towards the window behind the desk. "_Oh no….I must cloak my scent…oh, never mind I don't need too_."

"_But why is he staring at me with those empty ruby-red eyes of intent out the window…. as if he senses my presence_? I thought while preforming small somersaults in the air.

"My, my isn't he a striking fellow, eventhough I know what you _truly_ are...however _he_ might pose a threat to my mission or he could be a interesting challenge. Pausing for a second, I realize something else he was doing.

"Ah, how odd... what's with that devilish smirk gracing his face?" Coming closer as I pressed my face and hands lightly against sided of the window squaring my eyes with his.

"Tch…confidant are we Mister _Manservant_? Hmm…I see no one else but** I** out here..." thinking pensively again. "Do I supposed he'd sensed _me_ as of yet? I wholly doubt that _he_ does." smirking confidently to myself.

As I returned my watching, I moved across to the next window peeking into the young boy's bedchambers, He was already dressed for bed…_wow that was rather quick._

Closely watching, I've noticed that manservant all in black tried to take the book away from the young earl, but this earl quickly swatted his hand away…he told the said man that he'll continue reading it while in bed.

I thought it was charming that this young boy pouted in front of his manservant, Ah… he just _too _adorable…I can't stand it! Alright I'll wait for my chance later tonight to whisk the boy away.

Now on with the story...

In a darken corner of his room… a mysterious figure stands watched over him. Making sure the coast is clear, the immortal being stepped out of the corner and into the warm glow of the high moon. I knelt down to him as I subtly whispered into the sleeping earl's ear... I, Luna Donta is here on a request for you my dear child, I will show you what your heart's truly desires.

Without making a peep to alarm that manservant; I counted down to midnight, outstretching my delicate hands, I recanted the words in a soft hushed tone with just one finger snap .

**_Sweet dreams…of not noble dreams_**

**_Nor of all imaginable possible realities_**

**_Please open the gate to your heart's desires_**

**_Present me what is not surreal…._**

The young boy is instantaneously transported into the realm of dreams. Falling forward slowly like a feather to a place of lush greenery, crystal waterfalls that emit vibrant colorful arches in the distance. Young Phantomhive not aware that he is no longer in his own bed.

* * *

Sitting on my perch watching him attentively lying on a soft patch of tall grass and daisies. I didn't want to be a bother to the peacefully sleeping boy. I decided to float over to him viewing his fetal-like sleeping position.

"Hey there, young boy…young boy…please wake up." stirring around in the tall grass, the young boy groans "Five more minutes _please_ S-Sebastian."

As I scratched my head in confusion,…who is this Se-Sebastian person. I find this very amusing. I decided on trying again to wake the young boy.

"Hey young boy…please open your eyes." I said in my sweetest softest voice. He finally coaxed his eyes open, vision blurred by the brightness of this strange place. Looking above him, a soft silhouette of someone blocked the view of the intense sunlight.

Adjusting his eyes by blinking rapidly...There above him, floated a woman in a shimmering pastel purple gown fluttering in the soft wind, her winter white hair braided up into a crown adorn with various jewels and dark honey- brown colored skin glistened in the sun; as she looked upon me her eyes gleamed an soft Icy Blue of matronly resolve.

"Why hello there..." I smiled pleasantly towards him.

"Where in the devil am I? Have I actual died and gone to Eden." he asked sounding dazed and confused

"Ah heh heh, by all means…no little one... your not in Eden, your in my realm of endless possibilities and dreams of realities."

Now standing up Ciel wobbled back down into the grass. Not being used to the gravity in such a place can make anybody feel weird. Afriad that he'll fail again, the young Earl decided it's best to sit up.

"Eh?-Your not serious are you? This must be a trick! Where is _my butler_! He yelled up to her.

"I'm sorry little one, but **_your butler _**cannot come into this realm...his**_ kind _**is strictly forbidden to enter such a pure plane."

"Tch, this place look like Lady Elizabeth had decorated..." He sneered out loudly looking around in disgust. "**Watch your tongue**! I said in my threatening thunderous voice. Ciel jumped in surprised, he never had anybody yell at him before. But soon returned back to his normal grumpy self.

Noticing that I've frighten the young boy; I've reeled back to my sweet self again.

Clearing my voice I replied..." Ahem" Oh I'm sorry **Ciel Phantomhive**...I'll change the landscape to your liking..." with one snap of my fingers the lush greenery and clear blue sky disappeared. Changing the scene to his white rose garden outside of his home.

"Is this better?"

"Y-yes, but h-how did you know my name?"

Smirking softly as I gazed upon the boy's mix matched eyes..."My dear boy I know _every _child's name...

* * *

"So tell me...I did not catch your name...?"

"Luna...Luna Donta..."

"What kind of name is that? Sounds a little bit childish to me." retorted Ciel jokingly as he chuckled lightly.

"Humph! Why I never! How dare you make fun of my name...you brat! I stopped short, now realizing that he was toying with me, I've decided to mock him a bit. "Oh I see that _manservant_ of yours must have taught you become one _nasty_ child whom is very **disrespectful** when addressing adults. No matter I'll change that **VERY** soon."

"W-what! What are you talking about..._my_ butler has never taught me to be disrespectful! Sebastian has been..."

"He's been what? Come on my dear boy...what is?"

(inaudible mumbling from Ciel)

I laughed at him out loud..."I don't know what this "Sebastian" has told you, but his _kind_ always deceive the weak and naive."

In a huff the young boy turned away from me. again I continued..."I'm sorry, but that's how things are with his kind...

"Why do you keep saying his _kind_...You know damn well what _he_ is...why don't you just say it!" he challenged me.

"Alright then I will." Now settling down right next to him on the ground, I replied..."He is a vile **DEMON!** Ones that have _no emotion **nor**_ _no bounds _above their own being, but only their insatiable appetites to gorge on **ANY**thing with a soul. He is a troublemaker to those that serve an higher purpose."

Ciel couldn't argue with that notion, but since Sebastian has been with him for three years now...the demon has been quite patience with him. Controlling his starvation for his master's sake and still he continues to serve him. "_But Why? Wouldn't the demon become impatience for sometime while serving their master's? And yet "Sebastian" has not_..."

Snapping out of his self thought he answered her..."Why have I been summoned here?"

"Well I'm finally relived that you've asked, The reason why you've been summoned is on the request of a dear ol' friend of mine...

"And who would that be?" he asked curiously

"Mhmm… the person which you have known so dearly, gave you that book to read..."

"What her Majesty! So this book was just a ploy to get to me!"

Chuckling lightly I answered..."Yes, that is particularly true, but do you remembered the story her Majesty Queen Victoria told you?"

He sat there for a minute thinking pensively and then looked up to me with those sad empty eyes...just nodding his answer.

"Ah, you do? Excellent...then tell me my dear...what did she say?"

Thinking again... he answers..."My assignment is to re-live the life of _Dorian Grey_."

* * *

A/N: I asure you readers this will get very "interesting" so please **Read and Review**


	3. Special Adviser

**Disclaimer: I do not want to own Yana Toboso's Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) nor do I claim to own it. Wasn't my idea so it solely belongs to her and an uh her company.**

**But however my own made up characters belong to me and solely me! Unless Yana wants to make a story about them, then she has my permission along with legal rights. :P**

* * *

**A Wakes Dream**

The Special Adviser

* * *

Morning sprang behind the blue curtains of the Phantomhive town Manor, the sun-rays snuck it's way into the young boy's floor of his room.

Slightly stirring around in his bed the young Phantomhive couldn't help to feel comfortable and relaxed as he slobs around his pillow.

Ciel was still dreaming about the scene where this strange being took him too. He could still see her winter white tresses subtly flowing about in the breeze.

Her skin glistened like amber-honey, that dress she wore was a pastel purple, a very soothing color to his eyes. It was something you would see adorned on a Greek Goddess. She was soft spoken like a mother would be to a child, this dream 'woman' was strange, but magnificent.

However, the question she asked of me…although I was making an guess…she wanted me to say that I have to live my life as Dorian Grey? Or was it to be in the life of Dorian Grey? Moreover, I couldn't help but to feel odd about this whole situation.

The running back and forth to Her Majesty's Palace, that vile book of Oscar Wilde's book and now this dream. Was this truly a dream? Or was this my actual reality?

Quietly entering the room, the butler Sebastian rolls in a tray of piping hot Strong tea, along with two thick stripes of bacon, soft boiled eggs and one raspberry scone. Now walking away from the tray cart, he saunters over to the window to let in the sunlight.

Sighing to himself Sebastian stopped for a moment, his demon senses picked up a faint 'saccharine' smell right next to the young earl. But how did it- interrupting from his thoughts there was a ring down stairs.

Not having time to properly awake his young master, the butler quickly waltz out of the room and on down into the main foyer to answer the front door.

When upon opening, he was a bit surprised to see an rather oddly dressed young swarthy skinned woman posed in a large rimmed hat with darken glasses, bright red lipstick, white chiffon dress shirt and men's khaki colored pants and knee high leather boots?

Bewildered, the butler glanced at her in question. "Madam may I help you?"

Not paying attention to the brooding man in front of her, the woman was busy writing something in her book. Again raising an bewildered raven brow, he again addressed her, but before he could muster a word, she waves an tanned gloved finger to silence him.

"Now, now Mister Michaelis don't be too hasty to dismiss me, I'm here for the Lord Phantomhive. I've been personally sent here on a request from her Royal Majesty. If you don't believe me here are the proper papers for your documents." said the woman as she handed the confused butler the letter stating her propose there.

Quietly the butler unravels the letter, read it quickly and then rolled it back up. Sighing to himself the butler steps aside to let this…woman. Inside.

"Thank You Mister Michaelis, oh and by the way would you be a dear. I would like my tea to be a bit lighter. Not like that strong nonsense you make and yes I know about your talent for brewing the strongest teas from her Majesty. Anyways I shall be patiently waiting for the young Earl inside his office." Announced the saucy woman sauntering her way up the stairs.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her in disgust, "What an utterly **boorish woman." **he whispered in an annoyed tone under his breath.

Shaking his head in amusement, he returned back to the front door to close it. Now remembering where he left off, he was up in young master's bedchambers to awake him.

Moments later an somewhat grumpy young Earl sluggishly waltz into his office to an awaiting figure with the big rimmed hat seated at his desk chair.

Bewildered by this person, Ciel wasn't in the mood to see guest today. Feeling his anger rising he screams. "Uh, hey! What do you think your doing in my chair! And who are you? I do not recall having guest over this early in the morning!" declared Ciel in rile.

Graciously sipping on her tea, and then setting it down gently she sweetly answers him. "My Earl Phantomhive, do not be impolite to your new Advisor from Her Royal Majesty."

"New Advisor from her Royal Majesty? I'm sorry for my inpertinence, but who the hell are you and why did her Majesty send you here?" he said dumbfounded.

Not moving an inch from her position, peering over her darken glasses. She looks at him with content and then smiles towards the butler who strolls in from behind with a rolled up paper in his hands.

Motioning one tanned gloved finger to him, Sebastian hands over the rolled up paper to Ciel. Who in turn nonchalantly took out of his hand, unraveled it, read it quietly and then rolled it back up.

"So your name is Tempest Wilson, the her Majesty's personal and 'special' adviser for all things in the underworld? I say madam you have an odd name to be working for her Majesty. But why do you want to work for me?" he asked her with curiosity.

"Heh indeed...Well you see my Lord I was send her to advise you on a proposel per say." replied Tempest still peering her Icy Blue orbs at him.

Slightly annoyed and intrigued Ciel folded his arms in authority. "However, Miss Wilson I don't have time for any proposal right now, I'm too busy with a strange case that your Majesty assigned me too. So now if you excuse me I must be-."

He stopped short in mid sentence when he noticed a crazed person flying their way towards his office window. This person had a red and black cloak, short black wavy hair an black tailcoat with red tips and pants?

Crashing into the window, the butler quickly shields his young master away from the calamity. At the same time Tempest dodges out of the way rolling onto the carpet. Maneuvering around his butler's shoulders, looking up suddenly Ciel's eyes widen when he saw this lunatic up closely.

"What the hell! Hey you lunatic! Who do you think you are crashing into my window like that? Once I found out who you are! I want to be compensated for that window you smashed!" he screamed while whaling his tiny arms in the air still in his butler's arms.

Totally ignoring the young boy's angry outbrust, the lunatic replies. "Ha hah ha How cute this lil't tyke is yelling at me!" loudly chuckled the unknown person.

Ciel felt his head swelling up with anger "Why you bloody bastard! Se-"

"Young Master, please allow me to handle this matter." now standing up, Sebastian flashes out his weapons getting ready for a show down with this nut case.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Read and Review pls!**


End file.
